Curiosity
by idancewithfireflies
Summary: Rachel is curious what it's like to be with another woman, so she goes to the only woman she thinks can help. Pezberry with a little Brittany involved. First glee fanfic, also first fic i have ever published. Constructive criticism welcome. Rated M for language, sexual content. UPDATE: Now a collection of one shots! enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sat staring at her computer screen in a kind of horrified fascination. She'd been combing every inch of the internet for the past hour, hoping to appease her curiosity, to no avail. She didn't know where the urge had come from, but she'd suddenly found herself dying to know what it was like to be with another woman. She'd visited countless pornographic websites, believing that would sate the curiosity burning in her.

She continued to stare at the two women on her screen, wondering if it was really possible to be that flexible. After a few more moments, she decided it wasn't and shut the computer off abruptly, and stared at the dark monitor, deep in thought.

She had always been open minded about same sex relationships, she had two gay dads for crying out loud, but it had never seemed like something that appealed to her personally. But lately, the thought of being with another woman clouded her brain, and she knew she wouldn't be able to rid herself of these thoughts until she satisfied her need for knowledge.

Making up her mind to do something crazy, Rachel hopped out of bed and dressed quickly. She grabbed her keys and pulled on her coat. Exiting her room swiftly she called a quick good bye to her dads.

Outside, she wrapped the coat tightly against her, bracing herself against the wind. She pondered for a moment how far a distance she had to go and decided it would probably be safer to drive. Sliding into her car, she didn't hesitate the turn her heat on full blast.

Rachel sat for a moment, and tried to remember exactly where she was heading. She had never visited this location before, only saw it in passing. Finally, believing the had a general idea, she began driving.

Roughly 20 minutes later she arrived at her destination, having only gotten lost once. Starting out she had been very confident in her plan, but suddenly, looking at the modest house a few yards away from her, she was wracked with nerves.

Steeling herself, she turned the car off and slowly exited. Rachel nervously began walking up the driveway, and stopped only when she arrived at the door.

She steeled herself, and raised a shaky finger to the doorbell. She fidgeted with her coat while she waited for her to answer the door.

Glancing behind her, she noted there were two cars in the driveway. Horrified, Rachel hoped she didn't have company. She began backing away from the door, determined to make a hasty exit when the door swung open.

Santana's eyebrows flew up when she caught sight of Rachel standing in front of her door with a deer in headlights look.

"Santana!" Rachel said, with forced calm, "How are you!"

Santana looked at Rachel quizzically, before responding. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, wanted your help with something." She stammered out, trying to seem casual. Santana said nothing, so Rachel cleared her throat and gathered her courage. "I'd like to come in and talk with you about something. I'm certain once you hear my argument, you'll find it impossible to say no," she smiled, convinced she could handle this.

Santana raised her eyebrows again, but stood back and allowed Rachel to enter. Walking in, Rachel glanced at he surroundings. She was standing in a modest living room, and sitting a few feet away, staring at the TV with a vacant expression, was Brittany.

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed. "I didn't realize you had company! Maybe I should come back later"

"No worries," Santana said casually. "Whatever you need help with, Brit and I can help you."

Rachel's cheeks reddened as Brittany turned off the t.v. and turned to face Rachel and Santana. "Yeah, Rachel, I'm really good at helping."

Rachel looked between to the two girls and blurted "I want to know what it's like to have sex with another woman." As soon as the words escaped her lips she clapped a hand over her mouth and mentally kicked herself.

Brittany's expression didn't change, she just shrugged, while Santana laughed loudly. "And we're supposed to help you?" she managed to get out between giggles.

Rachel's embarrassment was replaced with indignation as she squared her shoulders and glared at Santana. "Obviously that's why I'm here. Whats so funny?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Don't get huffy," Santana laughed, "It's only funny because it's you. You're the straightest person we know."

"Well, maybe you don't know me at all. I'll have you know I've had plenty of lesbian moments in my lifetime." She bluffed.

"Sure," Santana said sarcastically. "So what, you want us to have sex with you?" Brittany, who had gone back to watching tv with renewed interest, looked up at the mention of sex and smiled widely.

"I'm totally down for that!" Brittany said, earning a loving smile from Santana.

"Of course, Brit, you're always down." She turned back to Rachel. "Why would we want to have sex with you?"

Rachel nodded to herself, gathering her thoughts. "Well," she began. "I had intended for it to just be you and I, Santana, but I'm willing to adapt." she said brightly, "I know I'm inexperienced, but I'm a fast learner and obviously I'm very talented vocally. It would be very pleasurable for all involved."

Santana and Brittany both stared at her for a moment before Santana spoke. "Stay here," she said to Rachel. She motioned for Brittany to follow her and the two exited the living room without a backwards glance.

Rachel drifted around the living room, gazing at pictures of a young Santana while she anxiously waited for the girls to return. She had nearly made up her mind to make a desperate dash for it when they finally made an appearance.

"So we thought about it," Santana began, causing Rachel to nervously toy with one of the buttons on her coat. She held her breathe while Santana paused. Santana glanced over at Brittany, who was smirking at Rachel. "Sure, Rachel. We'll have sex with you." Rachel released the breathe and smiled, pleased. "But only if you do exactly as we say." Santana finished casually.

Rachel's, smile faltered slightly and she fidgeted nervously before finally nodding. "That sounds... reasonable," she decided.

"Great," Brittany said. "Once you go gay you never go back." Santana and Rachel both pretended not to hear that.

Santana motioned Rachel towards the door she and Brittany had just returned from. "Go in there and get undressed. We'll be in shortly."

Rachel nervously walked through the door and into Santana's bedroom. She stood for a moment, anxiously trying to remember why she had come here in the first place, as nerves ate at her insides.

She looked around the bedroom, and instantly appreciated Santana's taste in decor. The bedroom was modestly sized with a large, fluffy looking queen sized bed covered in pale yellow sheets. The walls were off white, decorated with posters and a few personal framed photos, most of which included Santana and Brittany.

Rachel's eyes returned to the bed and she felt butterflies flutter in her tummy as she imagined what was about to take place there in a short while. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, she slowly began removing her clothes until she was left in nothing but the black lace bra and panty set she had worn for the first time today.

Glancing at the mirror Santana had facing the bed, she took a moment to admire how she looked in the barely there underwear. The black lace of the bra was completely sheer, revealing small, dark nipples pushing against the material, waiting to be set free. The panties barely covered anything, a triangle of lace covered the front, while a dark string disappeared between her supple cheeks in the back.

She was torn from her musings by the appearance of Santana and Brittany, who had also stripped down. Brittany's pale body looked stunning in a matching pink and blue panty set, while Santana wore nothing but a dark, silky red robe.

Rachel watched Santana's eyes widen slightly and settle on her chest, were her nipples were now straining against the fabric, and she suddenly found herself desperate for Santana's touch.

Brittany settled herself on the bed, while Santana walked over to Rachel, raising her eyes up to the nervous girls face. Seeing the lust in Rachel's eyes, Santana was taken by surprise, and for a moment she faltered. Glancing at Brittany, who was distracted by a stray curl in her hair, she had a moments doubt to this plan. But when her eyes found Rachel again, she knew she couldn't resist.

She stopped when she was toe to toe with Rachel. And catching the virgin off guard, she slid her hands into her soft hair and placed her lips on top of hers. The kiss was gentle and tender, erasing the last of Rachel's nerves and replacing then with a hunger that began gnawing at her insides. Her hands found their way to Santana's hips and she pulled her closer.

Santana took Rachel's hand and guided her towards the bed, where Brittany was gazing at the two with a heated look in her eyes. Santana motioned Rachel onto the bed. "Lay back," she said quietly. Brittany scooted over so Rachel could lay down, and she and Santana both leaned over Rachel and their gentle hands began carefully removing the panties she had marveled at just moments before.

Naked before the two girls, Rachel's nerves returned ten fold and she covered her face with her hands. She gasped in shock however when she suddenly felt two wet mouths latch on to each of her breasts. She hastily removed her hands and glanced down and watched as tongues lapped at her nipples. She moaned seeing the stark contrast between the light and dark haired girls, both of whom were sucking and gently biting the sensitive skin around her nipples.

She raised her hand and cupped Santana's head, and the brunette deepened the kisses she was pressing against Rachel's supple mounds. Santana's lips found Rachel's hardened nipple once again and she sucked the tiny bud into her mouth and gently tugged on it with her teeth.

Rachel moaned and arched her back. Santana raised her head, and gazed into Rachel's face, watching for her reaction as she slowly slid her hand down Rachel's body. The two locked eyes as Rachel let out a whimper from Brittany's soft tongue against her nipple. Her eyes never strayed from Santana's as her fingers found her moist entrance.

Rachel bit out a moan as Santana eased a finger inside her, thrusting gently in and out. She closed her eyes and cried out in pleasure.

"Do you trust me?" Rachel heard, making her reopen her eyes. She glanced down into Santana's face, and felt herself nodding. "Good," Santana said, "I want Brittany to sit on your face, while I taste this pretty little pussy you've been hiding from the world."

Rachel moaned at the dirty words escaping Santana's mouth, and nodded. Brittany raised her head from Rachel's breast, and quickly shed her panties and bra. She slowly straddled Rachel's face, her wet lower lips hovering above Rachel's mouth. Egged on by the lust swirling in her stomach, she raised her head slightly and captured the slick but of Brittany's clit in her mouth, sliding her tongue around it.

Brittany groaned and grinding her hips carefully against Rachel's mouth, as Santana simultaneously pressed her tongue against Rachel's opening, tasting her delicious juices and earning a muffled moan. Santana eased two fingers inside Rachel, while her tongue focused on making swirls around Rachel's clit.

Rachel moaned against Brittany's clit again, causing the blonde to moan and arch her back, her pert breast bouncing gently as she moved against Rachel's mouth.

Santana glanced up and appreciated the sight of her girlfriend riding Rachel Berry's face. She quickened her ministrations, thrusting inside Rachel rougher and faster, gently biting her clit as she did. Rachel arched off the bed and must have done something marvelous to Brittany because the blonde suddenly cried out and pressed her thighs around Rachel's head, trapping the brunette against her.

Rachel didn't slacken her onslaught. She continued to grind her tongue against Brittany's clit even as she felt the blonde orgasm against her face, hot liquid squirting over her mouth and dribbling down her chin. Santana chose that moment to blow a gentle, cool breathe against her clit while still thrusting roughly inside her and she felt her body break down in orgasm and she cried out loudly, arching her back and gripping the sheets.

Santana rode out her orgasm, while Brittany climbed off Rachel and returned to her breasts, and the hard nipples she was beginning to get obsessed with. Santana raised her body and caught Rachel's lips in a searing kiss, tasting Brittany's hot cum on her lips.

Brrrrring! Brrrrrring! "Shit," Brittany said quietly, raising her head and sliding off the bed, she walked over to her purse, sitting on the floor beside Santana's door. She pulled her phone out of the bag and glanced at the caller ID. "It's totally my dad... Hello?" She said into the phone and was silent, listening to the person on the other line. "Right now..? But, Dad... Fine." She turned back to Santana apologetically and said, "Dad has to take his fish to the vet so I have to go home and watch my brother."

"But Brit," Santana whined, motioning to Rachel's naked body, a pouty look on both their faces.

Brittany walked to Santana and placed a kiss on her lips. "I know, I'm sorry. This was really great though. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" She received a nod from the girls before pulling her underwear back on and making her exit. They listened quietly and heard the soft rustle of clothes before hearing the front door open and close.

Rachel glanced awkwardly at Santana, wondering if she would still want to continue without Brittany here. As though reading her mind, Santana looked at her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Give me a sec," Santana said, climbing off the bed. Santana reached into the dresser beside the bed and extracted a tiny little silver oval. She pressed a small button on the side and it started buzzing. Tossing it to Rachel, she casually said, "play with this while i'm gone," and slipped out the door.

Rachel looked at the tiny vibrator in her hands in shock. What was she supposed to do? She had never pleasured herself with a toy before and was extremely nervous, but she had agreed to do whatever Santana told her...

Nervously, she brought the toy down to her nether regions and eased it against her opening. Instantly she felt her body relax as her arousal began to build again, she didn't even notice as Santana returned to the room, fully naked, and eyeing the beautiful girl masturbating in her bed.

Santana stood in the doorway for a moment, as her eyes wandered all over Rachel's body, enchanted by the vision she made, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted. Every now and then a soft spasm would roll over her body, causing the girl to let out a tiny gasp.

Santana approached the bed and gently stroked Rachel's hair, causing her eyes to open. They stared at one another for a moment, then Santana climbed on top of Rachel, and kissed her tenderly.

Rachel raised her hand and hesitantly cupped Santana's small, perky breasts. Santana deepened the kiss, which Rachel took as encouragement so she cupped the other as well.

Santana couldn't get enough of Rachel and the little moans she was sure Rachel didn't even know she was making. Gently breaking the kiss, she slid down and returned to Rachel's hot core. Rachel gasped and brought her hands to the back of Santana's head, holding her in place.

"Please," Rachel begged. Santana felt around for the vibrator Rachel had abandoned and placed it against Rachel's clit, while her tongue found its way inside her body. Rachel cried out and brought her hands up to her breast, pinching her hardened nipples, right on the peak of orgasm.

Santana suddenly pulled away, earning a frantic cry from Rachel. "Please don't stop," she begged. "I'm so close."

But Santana merely tossed the vibrator aside and slid her body up until it was level with Rachel's. She repositioned their bodies until both of their openings were pressed flush against one another. Rachel blushed at the position, but felt herself growing wetter still, as Santana began carefully grinding, causing their clits to slide wetly together.

Santana and Rachel groaned simultaneously from the friction, and they both cupped each others breasts, as their mouths met once again.

Glancing behind Rachel, Santana caught sight of their naked bodies in the mirror and moaned, watching their naked bodies grind and twist together.

The pace quickened and grew more frenzied, as each girl urged the other towards an orgasm waiting just out of reach. Santana reached for the vibrator and pressed it between their bodies. Rachel tossed back her head and screamed in pleasure as she came apart.

Santana felt her body tense up as she orgasmed, which intensified as she felt Rachel's mouth latch onto her nipple and her teeth gently tugged. Crying out, she bucked her hips frantically and cried out Rachel's name.

The two girls stayed in that position as their pulses slowed and their breathing returned to normal, with Rachel pressing soft kisses to Santana's breast.

Finally, the intensity of the vibrator became too much for the sensitive flesh it pressed against and Rachel shut it off, placing it on the dresser. She lay on her back and gently tugged Santana down next to her. Santana cuddled herself against Rachel's soft breast, raising one hand to rest gently on Rachel's stomach.

Rachel blew out a gentle breathe, "That was better than I ever imagined.." she said quietly, somewhat self conscious, wondering what Santana was thinking, but the other girl remained quiet, lost in thought.

Santana began absentmindedly tracing patterns against Rachel's soft skin. Sex with Brittany was never this intense, and she was startled that even after having such a powerful orgasm, the simple act of laying next to Rachel's naked body was already making her horny again. She tilted her head and gazed into Rachel's face, surprised to find the other girl watching her with an odd expression.

"What are you thinking, kitten?" Santana asked, casually.

"It's just.. I was wondering if that was good for you... I know I'm inexperienced and-" Santana cut her off with a kiss.

"It was amazing, now hush," she said, around a yawn. She settled back against Rachel's chest, but sighed when she felt Rachel make a quiet noise above her. "What are you thinking, Rach?" she asked.

"Well.. you kissed me... down there. And I kissed Brittany there, but I didn't get to kiss you there," she admitted quietly.

Santana was silent for a moment, then-"did you want to?" She glanced up and saw Rachel nod earnestly. She pondered for a moment, before agreeing. "Alright, beautiful, if you really want to." She rolled over and lay on her back. She urged Rachel above her and kissed her gently.

Rachel glided down Santana's body until she found her slick opening. She reached deep inside herself for confidence and pressed her mouth to Santana's body. She was immediately assaulted by the delicious taste of her, and her tongue pressed against her before she could form a coherent thought.

Santana murmured something in Spanish and tangled her hands in Rachel's hair, urging her on. Rachel kissed Santana's pussy deeply, her tongue swirling around her clit as she pushed two fingers roughly inside of her. Santana whimpered quietly as Rachel began thrusting her fingers in and out, speeding up each time Santana made a noise.

"Rachel," she cried, as she felt her orgasm begin to roll over her. But Rachel didn't stop, instead she turned her fingers inside of her and began making a "come here" motion urging Santana towards another orgasm.

Sliding her free hand down her own body, Rachel pushed her fingers inside, fucking herself to the same rhythm she fucked Santana. She moaned into Santana's pussy, the soft noise causing vibrations that elicited a loud cry from Santana.

Suddenly, Rachel hit the exact spot Santana needed and she screamed out in orgasm. "Rachel!" she chanted over and over as the girl between her legs continued to fuck her ruthlessly, until Santana was crying, begging her to stop, but praying that she didn't.

Rachel didn't know what got into her, but all she knew was that she was intoxicated by the taste of Santana. And the screams coming from her as she cried out as waves of pleasure rolled over her causing her to arch her back of the bed and scream out profanities in Spanish.

Then Santana did something she had never been able to do in her life. She squirted. Hard. Covering Rachel's face and filling her mouth.

Hearing the dirty words leave Santana's lips and feeling the hot liquid splash her face, Rachel came hard against her own fingers, and cried out against Santana's pussy, grinding her hips down onto her hands.

Afterwards, Rachel moved up beside Santana and both girls lay on their backs, staring blanking at the ceiling and breathing heavily. It took awhile before either girl regained the ability to speak, but eventually, Rachel propped herself on one elbow and looked at Santana. She reached over and traced Santana, causing the other girl to shudder in pleasure.

Reaching up Santana caught Rachel's hand and tugged her forward for a searing kiss. "Rachel..." Santana began and then broke off. Rachel looked at her expectantly, but all Santana could say was, "That was the best sex of my life.'' Earning a pleased and smug look from Rachel.

"Me too," Rachel said with a smile, to which Santana rolled her eyes. They both shared laughter at the little joke before Santana grew serious. "I'd like to see you again, if you'd like."

Rachel gazed into Santana's eyes, seeing only sincerity. "But Brittany.."

"We aren't together anymore, honestly." Santana admitted, "we just get together for sex here and there. But sex with Brittany has never been as powerful as what we just shared."

Rachel smiled suddenly, not sure why it made her so happy, but pleased none the less. "Well, I'd really like to continue this, also." She smiled again.

Santana nodded and kissed her deeply. Cuddling against her breast again, she felt Rachel's hand play him her hair. Content and deeply sated she yawned, and curled into a ball at Rachel's side. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep, dreaming of erotic tongues, and pert nipples, leaving Rachel free to watch her sleep, and wonder how she was lucky enough to be cuddling with such a beautiful girl.

THE END

AN: Thank you to everyone who read this to the end. I wrote this for a friend who is absolutely in love with pezberry, and I actually liked it a lot more than I thought, even though I don't usually ship them!

I had some problems with uploading this, and for whatever reason, all of my paragraph spacing went away, I've reposted it with correct spacing, but I apologize if I missed anything! Thank you again for taking the time to read this, I really hope everyone enjoyed it. Love you all, review if you're feeling generous.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I had alot of fun writing my curiousity story, and discovered I actually really like the pezberry pairing! So i decided to turn my oneshot into a collection of one shots that I hope everyone will enjoy! I'd like to thank everyone who took the time out to read and review it, with emphasis on Doodle91xxx and amieirish . Thank you guys so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or its characters.

Warning: This chapter is A LOT dirtier than the previous story. Please be warned. Okay enjoy!

Rachel stood under the hot spray of water, allowing the water to warm her body and relax her tense muscle. She let out a sigh, relaxing under the steady stream. Sliding her hands over her body, she gently cupped her breasts, her nipples instantly standing to attention.

One hand pinched her nipple, while the other traveled down her belly to nestle between her legs. She bit back a moan as her fingers found the slippery wet nub between her lips. Rachel let out a quiet breathe as she rubbed soft circles around the ball of nerves.

Distracted by her ministrations. she didn't hear the sound of the door opening and gently closing. She pushed a finger inside herself just as the lights shut off.

Rachel let out a startled scream, pulling back the curtain enough to peak her head out. Blinking a few times, she was greeted with nothing but pitch black. "Who's there?" she called nervously.

She tried to make out shapes in the darkness, but after a few moments, she decided it probably wasn't best to stand naked in the shower after the lights went out. But no sooner than she reached for the towel hanging on the rack beside the shower door, she felt creeping hands slide down her bottom and into her bottom.

Letting out a screech she whirled quickly, simultaneously throwing a punch toward her assailant and losing her balance. She ended up splayed out in her bathtub.

Mocking laughter met her ears, and a few moments later the lights came back on. She raised up into a sitting position and blinked against the light. Once her eyes focused she found herself face to face with a kneeling Santana.

"Tana!" she yelled indignantly, "that was not funny!" Furious, she began slowly getting to her feet, gingerly rubbing her elbow which ached slightly from her fall.

Santana stood also, laughing at Rachel's angry expression. "You're so cute when you're angry." She said with a loving smile. Rachel pulled the curtain closed and tried to continue showering in peace. She heard a quiet rustling on the other side and a moment later, Santana stepped naked into the tub with her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Rachel shouted, glaring at her mischievous girlfriend.

"Showering, duh," Santana replied, reaching around Rachel for the soap.

Rachel stood rooted to the spot, watching as Santana ran soapy hands all over her slim, tanned body. Rachel felt herself growing wet again, watching the way water slid down Santana's perky breasts, teasing her nipples into hardened peaks. Noticing the wet strands of hair that clung to one of the mouthwatering mounds.

She clenched her thighs together and turned away from Santana, her goal now to hurry through her shower and put distance between them. It was hard to stay angry at someone when you were fantasizing about fucking them.

But as soon as Rachel turned away, Santana made her move. She stroked a hand up Rachel's thigh and pressed her body against Rachel's back. Rachel made a small sound of distress as she felt Santana's hand part her outer lips and caress the soaking skin in between.

Santana's other hand curled around one of Rachel's large breast, and began massaging the skin while her lips found the sensitive skin behind Rachel's ear. It was impossible for Rachel to stay quiet, and she found herself moaning Santana's name loudly, as water droplets continued to pelt her from above.

Santana smirked, feeling Rachel grinding her pussy against her hand. She bit Rachel's neck at the same time she slid two fingers inside her. Rachel cried out. "Please, Santana..." she trailed off.

Santana lifted her lips from Rachel's throat to whisper throatily, "Use your words, beautiful."

"Please, Tana. Don't stop fucking me. It feels so good," Rachel moaned, breathlessly.

"You like it?" Santana whispered. "You like, having my fingers inside you? Want me to add another?" Rachel moaned at her words and Santana began easing a third finger inside of her.

"Fuck!" Rachel screamed, clenching her walls tight against Santana's fingers. She felt like she'd go mad from the sensations if she didn't orgasm soon. But Santana was making sure to keep her pace slow and gentle, making sure she didn't come yet. "Please, Tana, I need to come."

"I know baby, but you have to earn this orgasm. And I think maybe you've been very naughty." Reaching forward, she removed her hands and turned off the shower water.

She stepped out of the tub, and raised a hand to help rachel out as well. Rachel stepped out, a slightly dazzled look in her eyes. She finally focused on Santana and noticed she had a smug look on her face. Deciding it was her turn to be in charge, Rachel sank silently to her knees.

"What do you think you're doing?" Santana said, surprised. But before she could stop her, Rachel brought a hand up to tease her wet entrance, and her mouth latched on to Santana's clit.

A strangled gasp escaped Santana and she brought her hands up to tangle in Rachel's hair.

Rachel put her hands on Santana's hips, forcing her against the wall before quickly replacing her hand and sliding her fingers deep into Santana. She sucked roughly on Santana's clit as she pumped her fingers into Santanas body. She didn't bother being gentle, her only goal to force Santana to come on her face.

Santana cried Rachel's name over and over, letting loose a string of profanities along with it. "Fuck, Rachel. Don't stop, eat my pussy just like that," she whispered. "Fuck."

Rachel didn't halt what she was doing, but decided to take things up a notch, and brought her free hand to her own wetness, coating it with the juices sliding out of her. She raised up wet fingers to Santana's ass and pushed gently into her.

Santana moaned so loudly, for a minute, Rachel thought she came. But she continued grinding on Rachel's hands, and Rachel continued to pump in and out of Santana's body.

It didn't' take long however, before Santana was squirting all over Rachel's face. Rachel continued to fuck Santana through her orgasm, earning even more hot liquid from the beauty in front of her.

Once Santana's body stilled, Rachel pulled back, licking her lips and wiping her chin. She raised her eyes to Santana's and smiled gleefully at the hazy lust on her face.

"Rach... you're in big trouble now," Santana said breathlessly. She got on her knees and bent Rachel roughly over the tub.

Rachel felt her inner walls clench erotically, knowing what was coming. Santana stroked one of Rachel's ass cheeks gently before raising her hand back and smacking her, hard. Rachel whimpered, feeling liquid drip down her thighs.

Santana roughly shoved two fingers inside her, "Damn Rach, you're so wet. But still not ready for me." She pulled her fingers out and let her hand fly against Rachel's ass once again.

7 slaps. Each more painful than the last, and after each Santana pushed her fingers inside Rachel's waiting pussy, tormenting her with the promise of what was to come. Finally, after the 7th slap, Rachel felt herself squirt a little and Santana gave a satisfied smile.

"I knew you could do it." she said proudly. She gave no warning, just pushed three fingers deep into Rachel. Rachel screamed and pushed her body as far back as she could, forcing Santana's fingers even deeper.

Santana fucked Rachel ruthlessly, her fingers moving in and out of her body at the roughest, fastest pace she could manage. With her free hand, she grabbed a fist full of Rachel's hair, holding her head down as she continued to fuck her from behind.

Rachel whimpered, as she grinding against Santana's fingers, needed more. "Rougher, baby. Fuck me hard."

Santana granted her wish. Giving Rachel no mercy she went deeper, became even rougher. She had Rachel's whole body pressed against the outer part of the tub, her clit grinding on the cold marble.

Rachel was incoherent, nearly sobbing as she neared her orgasm. Santana released her hair and began smacking Rachel's ass and she moved her fingers inside her. A few seconds later, Rachel came, squirting a steady stream into Santana's hand.

It took her a few moments after to her orgasm finally came to a stop. Breathing heavily, she turned around and pressed her lips to Santana's for a heated kiss.

Santana parted Rachel's legs, licking her lips when she saw the glistening pussy peaking at her. "I have to taste that," She said, before bending down and licking up all the juices spilled from her lovers body.

Rachel moaned softly, her sensitive flesh unable to take another powerful orgasm. Santana lifted herself and pulled Rachel in her arms. "I love you," She said quietly.

"I love you too," Rachel replied with a smile.

The two woman gazed at each other for a moment, each content beyond words with how the evening turned out.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't usually do this," Santana said nervously, chewing on her lip.

The leggy blonde before her smirked. "I can tell." Santana glared at her, as the blonde turned her back and began leading Santana towards a long hallway, lined with red doors. "You'll be in room 13," Blondie said, motioning down the hall. "Your escort will be in shortly.

Santana bristled slightly at the word "escort" but said nothing. She walked slowly towards the door labeled 13 and fidgeted slightly with the zipper on her jacket. Taking a deep breath and bracing herself, she pushed her way into the room.

It was nondescript tan; with a large black bed in the center, a large mirror hanging on the wall directly in front of the bed, and a door Santana assumed led to the bathroom off to the side.

She gazed at the bed, lost in thought for a moment, until she was startled from her musings by the sound of the door opening. She jumped slightly and turned, discovering a petite brunette standing behind her.

The woman had long, thick dark hair and a creamy olive skin. She was clad only in a silky back negligee and a pair of strappy black heels. Santana stared in awe, admiring the way the silk hugged her curves and left very little to the imagination.

She smiled. "I'm Rachel. You must be Santana." Santana could do nothing but nod as Rachel closed the door behind her, and took a step toward Santana.

Santana held her breathe as Rachel reached out and gently smoothed the hair from her face. "Are you nervous?" She heard Rachel ask. Once again, she nodded mutely. Rachel smiled. "Don't be," she whispered, bringing her lips close to Santana's ear, "I'll be gentle."

Goosebumps sprang up on Santana's arms and she bit her lip. "I've never-" she broke off nervously.

"Been with a woman? Or with an escort?" Rachel asked kindly.

"Both," Santana whispered.

Rachel smiled and slid her fingers through Santana's hair, before taking Santana's hand and urging her towards the bed.

The two girls sat next to each other, and Santana fidgeted slightly before Rachel casually began tugging on Santana's jacket. "It hardly seems fair that I'm in my underwear and you're fully dressed!" She laughed lightly as she began removing Santana's clothes, while the shy girl held her breathe.

Santana stood silently so Rachel could slide her pants down her long legs. Rachel continued to undress her until Santana stood before her in just a simple white bra and panty set.

"Beautiful," Rachel said, standing. She pressed close to Santana and softly covered the shy girls lips with her own.

Santana's nerves disappeared the minute their lips met and she dissolved into the kiss. She brought her hand up and buried it in Rachel's long tresses.

Rachel deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue between Santana's lips and earning a surprised gasp from Santana. Rachel began slowly guiding Santana back onto the bed. She broke the kiss to ease Santana onto her back, before straddling the Latin girls body with her own.

"Are you okay?" Rachel whispered. Santana nodded and their lips met again as Rachel's hand crept up to cup one of Santana's breast. Santana moaned quietly and arched gently, thrusting her breast deeper into Rachel's palm.

Rachel's hands slid beneath Santana and deftly unhooked her bra, pulling it unceremoniously from her body.

Santana felt a moments shyness but it disappeared a split second later as she felt Rachel's mouth close over her nipple. She gasped and clutched the sheets between her fists.

Rachel slid her tongue around Santana's hardened nipple, earning another strangled gasp from the girl writhing beneath her. She continued to squeeze the nipple her mouth didn't cover, driving Santana mad with every stroke.

"Rachel," she breathed.

Rachel's eyes flickered up to her and she began to slowly ease her hand down until her fingers found the soft cloth of Santana's panties. She smiled against Santana's nipple as she watched the anticipation appear on the innocent girls face.

Her hand delved inside Santana's panties and her fingers found their way to the moist core hidden inside.

Santana cried out in bliss as Rachel's fingers began to slowly stroke their way up and down her slit, teasing the wet entrance of her body. Her cry of pleasure quickly turned to a groan of frustration as Rachel stroked everywhere but the spot she desperately craved.

Rachel laughed quietly and raised herself above Santana. "Turn over," she commanded softly. She moved to the side to give Santana room to turn over onto her stomach, before placing her hands on her hips, and guided her into a doggy position.

Santana was quiet as she waited to see what Rachel would do, and after a brief pause, she felt Rachel slide two fingers deep into her body. She let out a low moan and her body trembled as Rachel began to pump her fingers in and out of her.

Rachel leaned down and whispered huskily into Santana's ear, "You like it?" She pressed deeper into Santana as she whimpered.

"Fuck, Rachel," Santana cried out. "Don't stop!" She heard Rachel laugh softly as the fingers inside her quickened, and Santana clamped tightly around Rachel's digits.

Santana moaned, her fingers clenching on the sheets as she bit into a pillow to stifle her whimpers. Her legs trembled as Rachel's quick hands make easy work of her sensitive flesh.

She cried out in bliss as she felt her body come undone, and Rachel thrust her fingers faster throughout the orgasm.

As the final tremors subsided, Santana stilled long enough to catch her breathe, enjoying the gentle feeling of Rachel stroking soft hands up and down her spine.

She rolled back over onto her back, smiling shyly when she caught Rachel's eye. "That was-" she broke off and let out a relaxed sigh.

Rachel's eyes shined with amusement. She leaned down and offered Santana a quick kiss before standing.

Santana sat up. "Are you leaving?" She asked, somewhat sadly.

Rachel smiled, "Yes, love. I'm sorry I can't stay." For a moment, it looked as though she would just say something else. But she just offered another smile.

"Make sure you come back and visit me again. I'll be looking for you." And with that she blew Santana a kiss and walked gracefully out of the door, leaving Santana to ponder the most amazing, most confusing evening of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel glanced around nervously, bringing her drink awkwardly to her lips.

"You look so out of place," Kurt huffed. He flipped his elegant hair and offered Rachel a sour look.

"I feel out of place, Kurt!" She responded. "I don't know any of these people, and I look ridiculous in this dress!" She motioned to the tight biege dress that stopped midthigh.

"I picked out that dress. You look fabulous!" He gave her a quick once-over and nodded to himself. Glancing up, he suddenly slapped Rachel hard on the arm. "Look! There's Puck. Gosh, he looks great. Okay. Okay, I'm going to talk to him. How do I look?"

"Great, of course," Rachel grumbled, nursing her sore arm. She didn't have a chance to say anything else before Kurt rushed off, eager to meet up with his on again off again boyfriend. She stood awkwardly for a moment, wondering how to occupy her time until she could escape.

Finally, she decided to find a quiet corner to sit until Kurt was ready. She weaved through the crowd of teenagers bumping and grinding to the music.

Santana looked into her best friends stubborn face and pouted. "C'mon, Quinn! I'm ready to go home."

"No ma'am," Quinn replied, shaking her blonde head. "I told you, at least 3 hours of socializing then I'll take you home. It's been 30 minutes."

Santana bared her teeth. "Fine." she glared at Quinn's smug face and huffed.

Quinn suddenly glanced at something over Santana's shoulder. "Who is that ?" She asked in admiration.

Santana turned around and caught sight of a small girl with long brown hair sitting awkwardly by herself on the couch. "Whew," Santana said quietly. "She's gorgeous."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Suddenly the party isn't a total dud, huh?" She laughed under her breath and stalked away.

Santana watched her leave for a moment before heading over to the lovely brunette on the couch. "Hi," she said casually. The girl looked up, startled.

"Oh, hi! Did you need the spot?" She made a move to stand.

"Er, no. I just came over to chat.." Santana said eyeing the girls anxious expression. "I'm Santana."

"Oh, I'm Rachel," Rachel said, nervously tugging a lock of her hair.

Santana slid into the space next to Rachel on the couch. "So why is a pretty girl like you sitting here alone?" Santana smiled at Rachel, whose eyes widened at the compliment.

"Oh, um. I was here with my friend Kurt, but he left me to hang out with his boyfriend," Rachel gazed at Santana uncertainly.

Santana raised her eyebrows, but said nothing, instead reaching out to toy with the strand of hair Rachel had just abandoned.

Rachel's breath hitched. She studied Santana for a moment unsure of what to say.

Santana met Rachel's eyes and smiled. "So, Rachel." She said. "You enjoying the party?"

Rachel laughed quetly. "Oh yeah, that's why I'm sitting here all alone."

Santana smirked, "You aren't alone any more." She slid closer to Rachel and slid a hand up her thigh. " I really want to kiss you, Rachel. Would that be okay?"

Rachel studied Santana's eyes and when she saw nothing but sincerity she nodded mutely.

Santana gently cupped Rachel's jawline and leaned in to press her lips tenderly against Rachel's.

The soft kiss Santana intended flew from her mind the moment she felt Rachel's lips against hers. She immediately deepened the kiss, tracing her tongue against the seem between Rachel's lips until they parted.

Rachel whimpered slightly, feeling an unfamiliar stirring between her legs. The hand Santana had left resting on her thigh began to inch it's way up and Rachel waited anxiously for Santana's fingers to make contact with the spot Rachel was desperate for.

Suddenly, the girls became aware of catcalls and rooting laughter. They broke apart and glanced around them, noticing for the first time the crowd of party goers gawking and leering at them.

"Oh, my gosh," Rachel gasped.

Santana laced her fingers through Rachel's and stood, forcing her way through the crowd around them and tugging Rachel along. She made her way up with stairs with Rachel following quietly behind. Santana stopped when she reached a door in the middle of a hall. She gave a quick knock, and when nobody answered, she ushered Rachel inside and locked the door.

Rachel gazed nervously into Santana's face, watching as Santana's eyes darkened and she bit her lip.

"You are so beautiful," Santana whispered. She closed the distance, burying her hands in Rachel's hair and pressing her lips fully onto Rachels.

Rachel moaned, bringing her hand up to rest on Santana's hips. She felt a tangle of emotions churning inside her but only allowed herself to focus on the one foremost in her mind. Lust.

Santana broke the kiss to quickly strip Rachel of her dress, and smiled when she realized she hadn't been wearing any panties the whole time. She led Rachel to the bed before removing her own clothes swiftly.

Rachel lay on the bed, trembling with anticipation as Santana pulled her dress off to reveal lacy black panties underneath, which she discarded hastily.

Rachel and Santana locked eyes as Santana got into the bed, and gently began to guide her hands over Rachel's body. Santana eased Rachel onto her back, and brought her lips down to trail kisses down Rachels neck.

Rachel felt like she was on fire as she writhed beneath Santana. She gasped as she felt Santana's lips connect with her hardened nipple. Her back arched and she let out a breathy sigh when Santana's hand gently grazed against her wet slit.

Santana slid a testing finger inside Rachel, earning a strangled moan. "Santana. Please," Rachel gasped. Santana eased a second finger in, gently thrusting, as her tongue continued to slide against Rachel's nipple. She felt Rachels walls tighten around her fingers, and quickened her motions.

She curled her fingers inside of Rachel, searching for the spot she knew would drive her wild. It didn't take long before Rachel squirmed and let out a long, deep moan.

"Santana, I'm close," she whined, bucking her hips, searching for her release.

Santana abruptly removed her fingers, but before Rachel had much time to protest, Santana had replaced her fingers with her tongue, thrusting it into Rachel's hot core and licking up the juices spilling freely from her.

Rachel felt like her body was about to splinter apart as Santana moved up slightly and lached her mouth onto Rachel's clit, licking and sucking the sensitive little nub. She pushed her fingers inside while her tongue worked the tender flesh.

It didn't take long before Rachel came apart beneath Santana's ministrations. She let out a string of unintelligable words as Santana fucked her through the orgasm.

It took Rachel a moment to come down, but as she did, she became aware of Santana tracing small circles around her inner thigh. She opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows, eyeing the brunette between her legs with wide eyes. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

Santana laughed. "Speechless, huh?" Her eyes twinkled with delight. and she tenderly kissed her way up to Rachel's lips, carefully straddling her in the process. "Tell me something," she whispered huskily into Rachel's ear, covering her body in goosebumps. "Were you a virgin, little vixen?"

Rachel started slightly, and Santana raised up enough to look her in the eye. Rachel remained silent, but the innocent look in Rachel's eye gave her away and Santana smiled affectionately before kissing her gently.

Santana rolled off of Rachel, and pulled the shy girl into her arms. Rachel was quiet for a moment, still reveling in the powerful orgasm she had just experienced. Santana shifted slightly, and Rachel became all to aware of the fact that Santana was naked against her.

She rolled until she covered Santana, and cautiously brought her hand up to cover Santana's breast. She gazed into Santana's eyes. "Is this okay?" she whispered. Santana just nodded, breathless.

Rachel leaned down, and let her tongue glide over Santana's erect nipple. Taking the nub between her teeth, she gave a gentle tug and received a warm gasp from Santana. Rachel took the other nip between her fingers, teasing it while her tongue continued to work this one pressed between her lips.

Santana moaned and whimpered as the pressure began to build, and just when she thought she would explode from the nipple play alone, Rachel began to move her kisses down Santana's body, until she was kissing tenderly between Santana's legs.

Santana's back arched high off the bed and she let out a strangled gasp, her hands tangling themselves in Rachel's hair. "Rachel- fuck..." she couldn't form a coherent though, as Rachel's tongue delved inside her and a sneaky hand inched up to cover her breast, her fingers brushing a hard bud.

Moans and whimpers filled the room as Rachel brought Santana to orgasm. The Latin girls eyes closed and she cried out Rachel's name as she climaxed against Rachel's lips.

Rachel didn't stop kissing her untill the last wave subsided and Santana's body relaxed beneath her.

Climbing back up to lay down beside Santana, Rachel let out a small breathe. The two girls suddenly locked eyes and both broke down in a fit of giggles.

"Well, this was unexpected," Santana laughed. "I don't normally do this sort of thing with stangers."

"Well, i don't normally do this sort of thing period," Rachel chucked.

They dissolved into laughter again and snuggled up against each other.

"What an interesting night," Rachel murmered, And Santana couldn't help but agree.


	5. AN

Authors Note:

Thank you everyone for reading my stories! I started Curiosity for a friend who enjoys pezberry and had no idea I'd end up liking the pairing so much.

As of right now, I think I am done with this one shot collection. I had so much fun writing them and hope you guys enjoyed them as much as me :) I'm working on a full length pezberry story so hopefully I'll be posting it soon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed and even just viewed these stories. Every one of you were appreciated.

Also, I am considering expanding one of these one shots, so if anyone has one they enjoyed more than the others please drop a review and let me know which one to continue! :) Thank you guys again and keep an eye out for my new story. 3

-idancewithfireflies


End file.
